An Earlier Story
by hyuu-chan
Summary: A story told in Alice's point of view, about what happened to the Cullens when they first moved to Forks, before Bella came along. My first Twilight fan fiction!


**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is too cool to spend her time writing Fan Fictions about her own stories!**

**Well, here it is, My first Twilight Fan Fiction. I really wanted to write something in Alice's point of view because she is my favorite character. Sadly, there will be no Bella in this fan fiction. Sorry. But anyway, please enjoy my story!**

**--------------**

"Well, here we go again," Jasper sighed, taking my ice cold hand in his own as we got out of Edward's volvo. He squeezed my hand tightly, and his shoulders went ridged as he finally got a full blast of the overwhelming amount of human blood in the air. It wasn't raining yet, but it was still overcast enough for us to be out. I stood up on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek and whispered, "You'll do fine, I promise. I don't see anything bad happening, so just relax."

We were about to enter yet another new high school. This one was in a little town that no one had ever heard of called Forks. I remember Emmett laughing at the name of the town when Carlisle had first told us we would be moving here. He and Edward had made a lot of childish jokes about how we would have to get ride of our spoon collection.

Edward and I were enrolling as sophomores while Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were posing as juniors. We walked gracefully towards the main office, ignoring how the other students stared, some with their mouths open. It was the same as always, so we had gotten used to it.

I some times thought of my life as a scratched DVD. It could only play forward so far until it hit a scratch and then jumped back to the beginning and replayed every thing I had just watched. But it was how we played the hand that had been dealt to us, as Carlisle would say. We were immortal, so we might as well spend our never ending time on Earth doing something.

When we got into the main office Edward walked over to the receptionist who was on the phone, talking in a hushed voice that didn't sound like it had anything to do with school. Edward patiently said, "Excuse me, Mrs. Cope," as he read off the name tag in front of the red haired lady.

Edward's velvet voice certainly got her attention quickly, because the second she met his eyes, she muttered into the phone on her ear, "I'll call you back" and hung up. She then turned to Edward and said overly politely. "How may I help you?"

Imagining what Edward must be picking up in her mind, I had to stifle a laugh.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and these are my siblings, Alice and Emmett, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale," Edward pointed to each of us as he said our names, not even having to take his eyes off the receptionist. "We start school here today."

Mrs. Cope stared at Edward for just a second too long and then said in a rush, "Yes, yes, of course! I have your schedules right here!" She dug though a pile of papers and when she found what she was looking for she handed each of us two pieces of paper. "Have each of your teachers sign the yellow paper and return it here at the end of the day, please," She said, a little scatterbrained. She then smiled, mostly at Edward and said, "I hope you have a nice first day."

Edward nodded and turned to leave. I flashed my best smile at Mrs. Cope and said happily, "Thank you so much!" Jasper put his arm around my waist to lead me out as I giggled softly at the surprised expression on Mrs. Cope's face. When we got outside I looked at my paper and saw that the name on the top of my paper read "Emmett Cullen".

I laughed out loud and turned to Emmett, "She gave me your schedule!" I gave him my paper, still laughing a little at how much Edward must have dazed Mrs. Cope. Everyone looked at their papers only to realize that that theirs' didn't have their names on them. We quickly traded papers so we all had our own schedule.

"That would have been interesting if we all went to the wrong classes," Emmett mused. I had to admit that it would have been pretty interesting, but the DVD was always playing the same movie, so we all headed off for our correct classes. I was headed for Algebra 2, a class I could sleep through and still get an A in. I had already taken any level of math that you could at a high school, so this one would be no problem.

I was one of the last people in the class, so everyones eyes were following me as I walked gracefully to the teacher at the front of the class room, handing him the yellow piece of paper. He took it, and signed it with out even looking at it, he was still looking at my face. I was used to this reaction. We all were. "Thank you," I said cheerfully, taking the paper from him. I then turned and headed for a seat in the very back of the room. All the heads turned as I passed.

I sat down next to a girl with curly brown hair and smiled at her. She smiled back timidly and turned to mouth something to the girl sitting on her other side. I didn't even bother trying to figure out what, it was probably just gossip, and I had heard so much of that, that I tended to just block it out by now.

After a while, I started to realize how much stronger the oder of blood was once I was confined in this room. It was a small room with all the windows and doors closed so that no rain would be let in. I, who had stuck to our family's vegetarian life style for almost my whole life as a vampire, wasn't bothered by it very much. Sure, it made my mouth water just a little, but it wasn't anything I couldn't resist. What I was really worried about was Jasper.

Jasper had always had a harder time following our strict diet, and even though this was a small school, there was no escaping the smell of human's in these tiny classrooms. I loved Jasper too much to ever admit out loud that I was worried about him, but that didn't stop me from focusing all my thought on him. If he decided to do anything drastic, I would surly see it, and be able to rush out of here fast enough to stop him. I spent the whole period staring forward, my mind only thinking about Jasper, so that it was open for any visions.

When the bell rang, I stood up gracefully, realizing that i had no clue what todays lesson was over, but I figured that I didn't need to so longs as i could do the homework and ace the tests, which wouldn't really be a problem. As I walked out of the class room, I became aware of the fact that the curly haired girl that had sat next to me, was hovering a few feet behind me. I sighed, knowing that she wanted to talk to me, but couldn't get up the guts.

Suddenly, I froze in mid walk and my sight went black. I was having a vision. It was a short one, that really had no worth to me. All there was was a picture of the curly haired girl who was following me and Edward standing together. The girls face was flushed, and she was smiling her best smile at Edward, but Edward was just looking at her, clearly not amused. I understood what was happening right away. She was flirting with Edward, and Edward was going to turn him down.

The picture faded in my mind and slowly, the little light that shown through the clouds over Forks came slowly into my sight. The girl from my vision was in front of me, looking at me, concerned. "Are you okay Alice?" She asked.

I smiled at her and politely said, "Yes, of course, I'm fine. I was just trying to remember where I left my cell phone. Silly me, it must still be in the car!" That would help explain why my eyes had looked so dazed while I had my vision. I was an expert at making up stories like these. I smiled at the girl, a little sorry that she would be turned down by my brother, but those things have to happen with us.

"Oh," She looked unsure about what to say next. "Okay then, I'll see you later." She waved a little, and I waved back, more cheerfully. The second she turned around, my face fell. I had to admit that I would have liked it if she had stayed to talk, but I guess that was getting my hopes up too much. No one wanted to be friends with a vampire. Even if they didn't know what we were, their human instincts told them to stay away.

Snapping out of my daydream, I realized that I was going to be late for my next class. So, I put on a half smile, and hurried just a little too quickly for my English class room.


End file.
